mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Support
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Maybe you are looking for the [[Support (MNC)|''Monday Night Combat Support]]. The Support (Voiced by David Frederick White) is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. Across from Combat Girl and Leo, the three of them represent the Defender class, having only moderate health, firepower and armor. The Support's strength comes from his ability to buff teammates and hold down areas with his deployable turret weapon and artillery strikes. As the Support does not typically engage in direct combat, he is considered of very low difficulty, and a good starting class for players new to Super Monday Night Combat. __TOC__ Biography No team can win consistently without a Support position, whose primary responsibility is to use his extensive knowledge of cyberbiology and medicine to keep his team sharp, alert and on the battlefield for longer periods of time than their opponents. The Support is one of Monday Night Combat's most highly evolved players, with an encyclopedis mind given to equal parts technology, biology, and medicine. His genes hail from some of the greatest medical and mechanical minds in the world, most notably the region around northern Italy and Austria. As such one of his major flaws is a rather poor command of English as well as a laid back European attitude towards even combat, both of which can frustrate teammates. The Support is affable and has a dry sense of humor, which along with his poor (read comical) command of English and eccentric manner makes him a fan favorite. He is not a fan of violence but enjoys his role and both a healer and a saboteur, which gives hime a sense of being the single voice of reason in a mad chorus. Pro Career *Defensive Player of the year every year since the introduction of the position. *Participated in the Grenade Sports Drink All-Stars competition. *Regularly speaks to Monday Night Combat rookies at the Super MNC's Rookie Symposium about the need to be careful around cybertronic supermodels. Notable DNA *Leonardo DaVinci, Steve Jobs, Sushruta Samita, Dr. Kinsey Personal *Owns and designs his own line of negligee for cats. *Is banned from Portugal *Invented the breakfast pizza. Likes *Gondolas, Ferraris, Swiss chalets Dislikes *Any type of instant or fast food, sewer rats, hotel paintings Weapons Heal/Hurt Gun The Support's primary weapon is an energy-based assist device appropriately named the 'Heal / Hurt Gun'. Primary fire latches on a blue healing beam which can heal allied players and repair armor. It can also repair allied Bots and Firebase turrets; however, it has lost the ability to repair stationary Turrets. Healing also gives the Support a small "trickle" of cash as long as he is healing, and will award the Support with an assist should his heal target score a kill. While the Heal/Hurt gun can only heal one allied player at a time, it does so with stronger efficiency than Combat Girl's Heal/Hurt gun. *Alternate Fire: The Heal/Hurt Gun's "Hurt function latches on a draining red beam that slows the target and saps health and armor, and healing the Support (does not give armor). Unlike last year's model, the current Heal/Hurt Gun must use replaceable batteries to use the 'Hurt' feature of the weapon, thus requiring reloading. Enemies tagged by the red beam will become the target of the Firebase, overwriting its previous command. Shotgun The Support's secondary weapon is a basic, slow-firing scattergun that does moderate damage at close range, but quickly falls off at a distance. The shotgun is good for finishing off Bots that have been grievously damaged by allies, but lacks the firepower to go toe-to-toe with enemy Pros, even one-on-one anything (particularly at the begining of games) if used correctly and if you can stay health'ed up. *Alternate Fire: Support initiates a grapple attack, pinning an enemy Pro down for several seconds and inflicting substantial damage. Skills Over Clock Replacing the Support's hacking ability is Overclock, which upgrades his Firebase fire range, if it happens to be deployed. Additionally, using Overclock drops the cooldown timer of his other abilities by a set amount and gives a minor speed boost. Upgrading Over Clock reduces cooldown time. Cooldown: 40/26/20/15 OverClock effect last 5 seconds and will reduce the cooldown of Firebase and Airstrike by 75%. Any cooldown left when Overclock ends is increased by 300%. (If you have 1.5 seconds remaining on Airstrike, it's increased to 6 seconds when Overclock ends.) Firebase Just like in Monday Night Combat, the Firebase is a small turret the Support deploys where he is standing. At higher levels, it gains the ability to heal both itself and teammates. Firebases will prioritize targetting enemies that are under your Hurt Gun beam, then to enemies that recently damaged the Support, and lastly to the closest enemy from it. Upgrading Firebase increases its damage, rate of fire, and health, and reduces cooldown time. Damage: 17/17/21/21 Rate of Fire: 0.2/0.1/0.1/0.1 Health: 1230/1300/1370/1480 Cooldown: Air Strike The Support's one and only purely offensive skill, Air Strike throws a beacon onto the ceiling, ground, wall, bot or enemy pro, which commands a missile from the sky to be launched down upon them. If thrown under a ceiling, the Air Strike will land on the ceiling, exploding against the first thing it hits. When Overclock and Air Strike are both at level four, the Support can throw down multiple Air Strikes within the time it takes Overclock to end. Upgrading Air Strike increases damage and reduces cooldown time. Damage: Cooldown: 40/26/20/15 Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Trivia *The support has lost his hack ability in SMNC due to balance issues, a point which is comically displayed in one of his taunts where he attempts to use his non-existant wrist computer to hack a turret and fails, much to his frustration. Gallery SMNC Support Concept Art 1.png suportblitz.jpg|Blitz suportlos.jpg|Los Muertos suportmasmu.jpg|Masked Mumbler suportoutl.jpg|Outland suportpax.jpg|Pax suporttb.jpg|MNC Throwback Vetran suporttest.jpg|Test Dummy suportzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Defenders Category:Support